


No Drug Like Me

by mecchacumming



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Humiliation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Out of Character, Phone Sex, Rutting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, don't ask me how it works because i don't care, they've all got dicks, unless you think dia would go to practice without panties, your call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchacumming/pseuds/mecchacumming
Summary: After out-competing the rest of Aqours to be alone with Kanan for a night, Dia won't waste an opportunity to make the moment count.
Relationships: Kanan/Everybody, Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan, Kurosawa Ruby/Matsuura Kanan, no seriously this is just a kanan harem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	No Drug Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is the next step in my goal of having my fandom reputation be "writes prose that's wasted on awful fic premises," so let me know if i'm doing a good job :^)

Aqours had a secret.

It wasn’t one that many of their fans might have guessed – not that their fans weren’t on the right track, of course. It was hard to miss the idol message boards, bursting at the seams with theorizing and fanart and all kinds of other scandalous material. There were people constantly speculating if the girls of Aqours were dating each other, possibly even doing more - even the scandal that might have come with a public tryst between women, yet alone omegas, wasn’t enough to stop the flood of speculation.

All of this wasn’t too far off from the truth. However, there was actually no dating within Aqours – it had been established from the minute they realized that none of them were straight. A simple rule, meant to keep group relations strong and free of the kinds of complications that might arise after a breakup between two members.

Of course, no one had thought to forbid sex. They didn’t think they needed to, until one critical issue began to rear its head - one of them was an alpha. In a world where omegas were by far the most common, alphas held a certain value in society that made them an overwhelmingly treasured resource. That Kanan hadn’t mentioned her nature matched up with her laissez-faire attitude, but when her mating cycle began, the scent alone was enough to disrupt everything.

Once it became an issue? They just told themselves that they weren’t breaking rule number one and went right on back to fucking like rabbits. As long as no one talked about it, the matter didn’t need to be confronted and everyone could keep on relieving stress.

Aqours’ secret, then, was sex – specifically, who was having it with who.

“You like that, don’t you? You’re so hard already, Dia,” Kanan grunted as she lazily frotted her cock against Dia’s.

Dia let out a whimper, trying not to show just how turned on she was by the contact, but she couldn’t help the way the noises slipped past her lips, nor could she resist wrapping her arms around Kanan’s bare skin.

“I can see your pre leaking out, you know.” Kanan was prodding Dia’s buttons in a very transparent manner, but it was working. “I bet you’d like me inside of you, huh? Ask me for what you want, Dia.”

Dia groaned, mind hazy and lost in the thick musk of Kanan’s alpha scent, but she was eventually able to gather her thoughts into a reply. She knew what alphas liked to hear, after all. “Can I be your fucktoy, Kanan-san? I want to make you feel so good…”

Kanan let out a low rumble of a growl, a greedy kind of possession etching itself into her frown. “I know you do, Dia. That’s all you’re good for, isn’t it?” She pointed her eyes towards their cocks. Kanan’s, easily nine inches, dwarfed Dia’s own when placed together as they were, her imposing knot swelled to a size that further humiliated Dia. “I don’t see you fucking anyone, not with this tiny little thing.”

Dia heated up. It drove her absolutely wild when Kanan insulted her like this, but she still made a token effort of pushing back and being offended, even if she didn’t mean it in the slightest.

“I’m _not_ that small, Kanan-san. You think too highly of yourself.”

“Oh yeah?” Kanan removed her hand from their cocks and quickly readjusted herself on the bed so that her head was directly above Dia’s erection. “You think three inches is something to brag about?”

She laughed theatrically - or at least as theatrically as Kanan Matsuura could ever muster - and gave Dia’s erection a soft flick, as if driving home the humiliation of that number. When Dia didn’t respond, too busy being both mortified and desperately aroused, Kanan continued.

“Dia, your dick isn’t even worthy of being called that. Everyone in Aqours is bigger than you,” she smugly stated. “Yoshiko, Mari, Chika, all of them.”

Dia froze, wide-eyed. “Even…” She didn’t want to finish the sentence, to say the name on her mind, but Kanan was seemingly more than happy to drive the point home herself.

“Oh, Ruby-chan? She’s packing some _heat_ , let me tell you. You couldn’t even come close to satisfying me the way she does, not in the slightest.”

Dia whimpered as Kanan lowered her head and left a trail of kisses along her small shaft and balls. Kanan’s hands gently massaged the inside of her thighs, and Dia was so ashamed. She was ashamed by how cruel Kanan’s words felt, yet how sensitive her actions were. She was ashamed by the way that she _liked_ being humiliated and hated being treated so gently. All Dia wanted was for Kanan to use her, to flip her onto her stomach, force her knot inside, and fill her up with the proof of her lust.

And as much as it made her sick to her stomach, she couldn’t help thinking about Kanan, _her alpha_ , riding her little sister’s cock. She hated how much it turned her on to know that she was so inadequate compared to even Ruby, unable to satisfy the woman she wanted to please more than anything else in the world world.

Yet as Kanan took Dia’s cock into her mouth with a lazy smile on her face, all those nagging thoughts were swept away in a tidal wave of lust. All Dia could focus on was the way Kanan so deftly touched her and toyed with her body, drawing out moans and cries like a conductor of a symphony. She wasn’t about to make Dia cum, though, and they both knew it. This was just to rile Dia up, and Kanan didn’t take long before she was already back to painting a trail of kisses up Dia’s body.

Her cock, her abs, her pert breasts - each was showered in attention as Kanan made her way back upwards to lock Dia into a passionate kiss, tongue snaking out to explore Dia’s mouth and taste her lover. Dia granted her passage with no resistance, so enamored that she couldn’t fathom saying no.

Their makeout session drew on, longer and longer, as Kanan finally lowered herself to be pressed flush against Dia’s body. Kanan’s hips grinded up and down, rubbing their cocks together and drawing out murmurs from Dia’s lips against Kanan’s own to grind harder, _please_. Kanan’s thick knot rubbed up against her thighs, so she squeezed them together, eliciting a possessive growl. The steady tick of the clock and the sound of waves crashing outside of Kanan’s window all faded into the background of Dia’s thoughts, superceded by the sheer bliss of having her alpha all to herself.

It was only after a few moments that Kanan rolled herself off of Dia and leveled her something treading dangerously close to a smirk.

“You’re pushing me to my limit, Dia. Think you can take me?” Without any hesitation she began stroking her cock, letting her hand glide up and down her length and bitting her bottom lip for effect. The sight sent Dia’s head spinning and her cock throbbing, and she turned to face Kanan with a desperate gleam in her eyes.

“I need you so bad, please…”

She reached out for Kanan, but was quickly swatted away.

“I do have one condition first,” Kanan replied with that same smug look painted onto her face. Dia balked.

“Please no, not that,” she begged, but Kanan wasn’t ready to relent. They both knew Dia would say yes to what Kanan had in mind.

“Alright, well if you don’t want to do it then you know where the door is.” Kanan shrugged as she began to reach for her nightstand drawer, pulling out a chastity cage. It was the smallest silicone model Kanan had been able to get her hands on – the only one that was small enough to keep Dia from being able to touch herself when Kanan wasn’t around.

Dia’s face grew more and more heated as she started at the device, her desperation welling up inside her and threatening to burst her at the seams. “I… I can not touch myself. I promise. Please, just anything but the cage.”

“Until next time?” Kanan asked with a casual, playful cruelty laced into her voice. Dia nodded. “That’s disappointing, but if you insist,” she jokingly bemoaned. “I guess you hardly need another reminder that you shouldn’t be getting off without me around. That cock isn’t exactly good for much as is - you don’t even need it to cum, do you?”

Dia swallowed the lump in her throat as her pride was beaten down into the ground with a gleeful efficacy. It was true; after all this time, she hardly needed to touch herself down there to bring her to an orgasm. Kanan and all the toys Dia had bought in an attempt to imitate her touch could more than coax an orgasm out of her, so she sighed and accepted her fate. Anything to keep out of that damn thing.

“How long is _‘until next time_?’” Dia asked. Kanan just laughed as she put the cage away.

"So impatient," she snidely chastised. “I’m a busy person, babe. It’ll be when it’ll be.”

“Busy is right,” Dia bit back with a pout. "I had to share you with _Yoshiko-san_ last time, in case you've forgotten. Of course I’d be impatient."

"Oh Dia, don't be like that," Kanan replied. "When your heat starts, you know I’ll be there to fuck you through it.” Dia scowled at the crassness with which Kanan spoke, yet the reassurance still worked better than it should have on her. “You know you're always going to be my favorite, but I still have to spread the love around."

"Then why did _she_ get to finish?"

"Because she wanted to."

"So did I," Dia pouted.

"No you didn't," Kanan firmly reminded her. "You want to be a good girl for me, isn't that right?" She flicked at Dia’s cock, grinning when it elicited an unwanted squeak from Dia.

Dia didn't deign Kanan with a reply, but her rose-tinted cheeks said everything.

"Besides," Kanan continued lazily, "she's a fallen angel. Fallen angels don't like being obedient, I imagine. Not that I know all that much on the subject."

"All you know is what your dick tells you, Kanan-san."

Kanan just laughed at the put-down and put her hands behind her head. "That's probably why I know how slutty you are."

Dia sighed in exasperation. “Was that supposed to be smooth? You’re just proving my point.”

“You’re not even going to refute the statement?” Kanan asked with a single eyebrow raised wryly.

“I-“ Dia blushed as a frown crossed her face. “Of course I will. I’m many things, Kanan-san, and _‘slutty’_ is not among them.”

Kanan gave her a cocky smile. “Is that why you weren’t wearing panties at practice today? Or why you were staring at the bulge in my pants the entire time?”

Dia frowned, but she couldn’t refute exactly what had been going through her head at the time. Even if Kanan’s unwavering erection hadn’t been half as obvious as it was, they’d been able to tell from her scent alone that Kanan was in a rut, so none of them could afford to slack off in competing for her attention. In a rush, Dia had decided to slip away a bit to remove her panties and let her omega scent do all the work for her as she got increasingly turned on; given how far her imaginations ran the entirety of practice, her body had little legwork to do in getting Kanan’s attention.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," Kanan replied without a second thought.

Dia tried to keep her frigid expression unwavering, but it faltered as an uncharacteristic giggle bubbled up from within her.

"Yeah, I don't." She brought a hand to Kanan’s cock, lovely stroking it up and down as she eyed it hungrily. When her hand came to rest on the knot, Kanan let out a low moan that reverberated through Dia’s core. “So… I’m your favorite, huh?”

Kanan threaded a hand through Dia’s hair, as if anticipating guiding Dia onto her cock. The attention paid to her knot was slowly beginning to change her expression, giving it a harder edge as her words became slower and increasingly forced. She was entering the worst of her rut - Dia could tell just from the overwhelming smell that wafted through the stale air of the bedroom, setting her skin alight and making her head spin.

“Of… of course you are,” Kanan grunted as Dia stroked her. “Nobody else is as fun to mess with as you are, babe. You’re built like an omega should be,” she added as she looked to Dia’s cock with a feral lust.

The thought should have brought no small amount of shame to Dia, but she only felt happy at the praise, at the feeling of her cock looking pathetically useless in comparison to Kanan’s massive erection.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” She asked, her voice practically a mewl of need as she continued stroking Kanan’s cock.

“No,” Kanan immediately replied in a low rumble. Dia could _feel_ Kanan’s pheromones working their way through her, like a promise of what was to come. She’d wound Kanan up, and now she was going to be fucked and bred for her troubles. “Get in position for me, okay?”

Kanan’s breath was low and husky as she spoke, and Dia eagerly scrambled to do as she was told, happy to reap the rewards of their foreplay. Much as they so often did, Dia got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass alluringly.

“Good girl,” Kanan replied as she got on her knees behind Dia, her cock feeling painfully erect as it rubbed back and forth between the cheeks of Dia’s ass. Her hands roamed up and down the small of Dia’s back with a voyeuristic flair, eventually making it down to Dia’s ass. Dia only barely caught the sensation of Kanan spreading lube onto her waiting hole; she was far too gone with lust to think about anything other than how badly she wanted Kanan to knot her. “You know the drill, don’t you?”

Dia certainly did.

“ _Kanan,_ ” she moaned as she began grinding her ass against Kanan’s cock, just slow enough to let the moment simmer. “I’ve been such a good girl for you, haven’t I? I keep thinking about how big your cock is, how badly I want you to fuck my ass and make me scream as you fill me up with cum. Doesn’t that sound nice?” she mewled, her movements getting faster and faster as Kanan’s scent drove her wilder with desire. The way she spoke was so unlike her, so _shameless_ , but she was desperate to be mounted. It was a _need_ , like the feeling of an alpha rutting her was the only thing that could keep her alive in that moment - even without her heat, Kanan’s rut still readily triggered all of Dia’s basest instincts.

Kanan’s answer came in the form of a growl, a wordless expression of dominance that had Dia’s diminutive cock straining against the bedsheets in arousal as she begged, on and on, to be fucked and used. Kanan had finally allowed herself to slip into a space of predatorial ferality, and without even thinking she thrust the length of her cock inside Dia’s ass.

Truthfully, there was no bliss for Dia quite like the feeling of being whole, of being filled by Kanan’s girth, screaming out in a primal blend of pain and pleasure. Kanan’s cock was almost unbearably large, but by the time they were ready to mate, her pheromones had already taken their time worming their way into Dia’s brain, clouding her thoughts and keeping anything other than her need for an alpha buried in the back of her mind. The way it left her vacant and empty-headed was insidious, but Dia happily welcomed the escape in moments like this, when she just wanted to be a good girl and take Kanan’s cock without worrying about something silly like whether or not it hurt.

So as Kanan began fucking her with quick, staccato motions, Dia moaned out in a wordless kind of pleasure and did her best to grind back against Kanan. It was a wasted effort though - Kanan was so far gone that she didn’t even seem to notice, and before long she’d dug her nails into Dia’s hips to use as leverage as she roughly slammed back inside, over and over. After a few moments of being used less like a human being and more like a ragdoll, all Dia could will herself to do was drop her head down onto the pillow and drool, passively allowing herself to be fucked by her alpha.

It all came to a sudden halt, however, when the two of them were snapped back to their conscious selves by the sound of Kanan’s phone ringing beside them on the bed. Dia whimpered as she grinded back against her alpha, begging and pleading for undivided attention, but the effort fell on deaf ears as Kanan pressed accept and turned on speaker phone.

“Hey Daddy!” said the tinny voice emanating from the phone’s speakers, and Dia’s blood ran cold. It was _Ruby’s_ voice. Thoughts rushing a mile a minute, she bit down on the pillow to stifle her moan as Kanan suddenly began pushing back inside, slowly.

“Hey Ruby, how’s my baby girl doing?” Kanan’s voice was smug and assured, dripping with an alpha’s dominance as she spoke. Though Dia looked down to the pillow, she could _hear_ the way Kanan was leering at and taunting her.

“I’d be doing better if I was there sucking your cock,” Ruby cooed over the line with a girlish giggle that sent Dia’s blood boiling.

_Her_ sweet little sister, sucking off _her_ alpha? The thought filled her with a rush of possessiveness and jealousy - whether she was lurid over Ruby’s sluttiness or Kanan focusing her attention on anyone else, Dia couldn’t even begin to fathom. It was hard to even seethe properly as Kanan continued to fuck her, slowly rocking her hips back and forth, letting her knot press that little bit harder against Dia’s ass with each motion.

“Oh, I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Kanan asked in reply, smug as could be. “What do you think Dia would say to that?” As she spoke Kanan thrust forward in a swift, brutal motion, making Dia cry out into the pillow - it was increasingly a miracle that Ruby hadn’t caught on, and Dia was both terrified and aroused by the thought of her little sister realizing what was happening on the other end of the line.

“Onee-chan doesn’t have to know,” Ruby replied mischievously. “She probably wouldn’t be happy if she knew what I do with my daddy.”

“What’s your favorite thing you do with daddy?” Kanan asked in turn.

“I loooooove when she fucks my slutty little ass with her big cock,” Ruby moaned. Was she… masturbating on the other end of the line?

“Oh, I know how much you like my cock,” Kanan crooned. “What are you wearing, baby girl?”

“Remember that pink babydoll you bought me? And the panties?” Ruby’s voice had been practically reduced to a whimper, lust and need laced into every word - all the while, the image of her sitting there in skimpy lingerie, stroking herself as she talked on the phone, filled Dia up with such a whirlwind of emotion. _She_ wanted to turn Kanan on like that.

“The ones with the crotch hole, right?” Kanan received an emphatic moan from Ruby as confirmation. “Oh, that’s a good girl. I bet you look so sexy in those,” she growled. “You’re playing with your cock for daddy right now, aren’t you?”

“Yes daddy,” Ruby replied over the phone. Dia could hear every labored breath and moan as Ruby touched herself over the phone, closer and closer to a peak that Dia couldn’t stand to hear. “I’m touching myself for you. I just wish I was touching your cock instead.”

“I do too, baby girl, but I gotta go. Why don’t you cum all over yourself for me and pretend it’s daddy’s, okay? If you do that, you can sneak out tomorrow night and come over to my place. I’ll still be in rut,” she added playfully. “Just don’t tell Dia.”

“Of course, daddy,” Ruby said with a giggle. “I won’t tell Dia.”

Dia felt herself increasingly aroused and verging on orgasm as she heard those words, so mortified and aroused by the situation she’d found herself in with her alpha. The room was heavy with her musk and pheromones, driving Dia wild. Her conscious told her to be ashamed of all this, but every instinct in her body screamed for her alpha, to be fucked and bred and knotted like a proper omega. Even the threat of another omega, even _seven_ others, couldn’t stop Dia from fulfilling her biological role.

As soon as the line went dead, she rolled her hips backwards against Kanan’s, silently begging for them to finally join together. Kanan only let out a humored laugh as she grabbed hold of Dia’s hair, pulling her head upward as she leaned forward to press her lips against Dia’s ear, all the while still sheathed inside.

“Are you actually _turned on_ by that, Dia? Does it get you off knowing that I’m going to fuck your little sister tomorrow while you’re stuck at home without being able to get off?”

Dia whimpered and mewled, grinding back against Kanan in lieu of replying. She was so ashamed, but she couldn’t bring herself to admit that the answer was an emphatic _yes, god yes._

“Please, just… knot me, _please…_ ”

Kanan pulled on her hair harder and Dia cried out in pain and arousal, her back arched into the bed as she was fucked mercilessly, her hair the only leverage keeping her up.

“No, I don’t think you will,” Kanan replied cruelly as she thrust inside, over and over again. “Not until you tell me how much that got you off.”

Dia lay silent, but her will was broken down with every press of Kanan’s knot against her ass, every predatory growl and cruel word spat at her like blissful cyanide. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and shame filled every corner of her mind, driving her wild with arousal and desire, when it all finally came flooding out.

“Yes, fine!” she screamed out, so desperate she couldn’t think straight. “I liked it when you said all that to her, I liked it when she called you daddy!” Kanan tugged on her hair harder, prompting her for more. “The- the thought of you fucking my sister while I can’t touch myself is so hot! The thought that you treat me worse than anyone else gets me horny, please, just… please knot me,” she moaned, finally broken and unable to think of anything other than her alpha.

And with that one request, Kanan did as she was asked. She finally released her hold on Dia’s hair, prompting her head to fall limply to the pillow as Kanan grabbed her hips for leverage and thrusting her knot inside.

Dia screamed as her body was torn apart and completed all at the same time, a warmth spreading inside her as Kanan pumped her full of cum, her knot sealing Dia to keep every last drop inside. All Dia could do was lay there, whimpering and moaning as Kanan grinded her knot inside, eeking out any last ounce of pleasure she could gain from her omega as she continued to unload her seed. Dia would never admit it, but this was one of the best parts of being with an alpha in rut - the feeling of all that cum as it filled her up, more and more, until she felt as though she couldn’t take another drop. Finally, after a few blissful moments of pain and pleasure, she felt Kanan untense and ease herself down on top of Dia, both sweaty and huffing as they lay flush against the mattress.

“You did such a good job,” Kanan cooed softly as she wrapped her arms around Dia from behind, her knot still stuck inside. They knew they’d be there for a few moments, but it was far from an inconvenience - there was nothing Dia loved more than the feeling of Kanan inside her as they cuddled and relaxed with each other, Kanan passively and slowly grinding her knot inside. With her orgasm gone, the air thinned out, leaving her scent much less oppressive - if still omnipresent.

Dia let out a low laugh, still sore and tender but nonetheless aroused. “Still feeling frisky there, huh?”

“It’s hard for me to resist,” Kanan replied playfully. “Plus, you still haven’t finished. I can tell. Want me to milk you while I’m inside?”

A scarlet hue bloomed across Dia’s cheeks, and she was thankful Kanan couldn’t see. “That would… be nice. Thank you, Kanan-san.”

Kanan paused for a moment, readjusting her angle inside of Dia before she began making slow, shallow thrusts against Dia’s prostate. Dia whimpered at the sensation, moaning softly under her breath as her erection rubbed against the bedsheets.

“Sure you don’t want to call me daddy? Your sister seems like she enjoys it,” Kanan taunted.

“N- ah!” Dia cried out, unable to even form a single word as she felt a comfortable, familiar pressure coiling itself in her core. “No, Kanan-san, we both know I’m above that,” she finally managed to insist - even if the statement didn’t sound all that convincing between her submissive moans.

“Oh well, that’s okay,” Kanan replied softly and with a humor in her voice. “I’ll get you there eventually.”

After a few minutes spent in each other’s company, Kanan lazily grinding against Dia’s most sensitive spot, it finally came - a warm, soft orgasm that simmered and rushed over Dia like a rising tide lapped at the beach. There was no electricity, not with the way Dia was cumming, but that was okay. All she needed was the feeling of her alpha on top of her, fucking her through a gentle orgasm as she squirted her inert omega seed onto the bedsheets and mewled quietly.

It was then, with Dia basking in the glow of the moment and of Kanan’s touch, that the knot finally began to shrink and unswell, allowing Kanan to tenderly remove herself from inside. Some of her cum seeped out of Dia’s spent hole, and Dia cringed as she felt it trickle down her thigh onto the bedsheets below. Some part of her wanted to do Kanan’s laundry for the trouble, but in her current state, she knew it’d be impressive for her just to be able to get back home and crawl into bed.

So when Kanan flopped down on the bed beside her, Dia tried not to think about it too much - she had much better things to dwell on, like the company of her alpha. Turning, Dia embraced Kanan’s side and rested her head on Kanan’s chest, nuzzling in closer with a wam, loving sigh. Without even realizing what she was doing, she passively grinded herself against Kanan’s leg, earning an amused glance from her alpha.

“That felt so good,” Dia cooed softly. Kanan just chuckled under her breath, letting the sound dwell.

“Good,” she replied. A hand reached to Dia’s head, stroking her pitch-black hair lovingly. “I gotta treat my favorite little omega well, don’t I?”

_Her favorite_. Dia’s heart swelled as she dug as far into Kanan’s embrace as she could manage.

Aqours’ fans may have wondered who was together in Aqours, but in Dia’s mind, that couldn’t have been less important. All that mattered was who took care of Aqours’ alpha the best, who bore the brunt of her love and submitted to her like no other. And as Dia held Kanan close, used, spent, and exhausted yet so happy, she knew that was herself.


End file.
